The New Ranger
by Janis B
Summary: An over eager ranger has partnered with Gage with unexpected results
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: This was written for the soul purpose of my entertainment. I lay no claim on Walker Texas Ranger or any of its characters. **

** Rated: PG **

**_"The New Ranger" _**

**_Chapter One_ **

**Maybe it was the fact that she was tall and blonde or perhaps it was the fact that his wife was at home taking care of their newborn when the assignment came about… What ever the reason he sat there wondering how he had let it happen. Her face danced before him in his mind, her slender shapely body pushing up against his, that kiss he had so enjoyed with her. **

**He was suddenly brought out of his thoughts by a pair of headlights shining on him as a car pulled in behind him in the driveway. It was Sydney's jeep his son Chris quickly a lighting from it to come up beside the door of his car. **

**"What are you doing sitting in the driveway Dad?" Chris asked of his father. **

**"Just got here," Gage lied pushing the car door open to join his son. **

**"Working kind of late tonight?" Chris persisted even though he was used to his father and mother both working crazy hours when they were on assignment. **

**"Off early," Gage absently jeered back following Chris to the back door. Neither had time to say anything more Buddy's sharp barks were greeting both of them. **

**"Shh Buddy we don't want to wake Cody and Mom," Chris warned his dog patting the animal's head to sooth him just before a loud wail went up. A moment later Sydney appeared in the kitchen with them heading to the fridge to retrieve a bottle for her son. **

**"Syd let me do that," Gage guiltily interjected stopping her in her tracks for a moment. **

**"It's all right Honey I'm up now," she replied grabbing the bottle to put in the microwave. **

**"Well I'm going to bed," Chris interrupted kissing his mother's cheek and turning to leave his parents in the kitchen Cody's wails getting louder. **

**"Night Chris," both parents called after him. **

**"Gage why don't you do diaper duty and I'll be right in," Syd smiled at him turning back towards the mic to push the buttons and set the timer. **

**"Yeah okay," Gage replied turning to leave the kitchen and go down the hall to where his youngest was his mind once again drifting off. **

**They had been in close contact with one another, pulled off being husband and wife as good as he and his partner did he thought. Wait his partner was his wife he bitterly smiled at the thought lifting Cody from his crib to hold close. "Shh," he gently whispered to the child, "Mommy is getting your bottle." **

**Cody quieted for a moment his little hand clutching at his father's neck. Ranger Samantha Webb was a lot like Syd had been when he had met his wife and partner. Like Syd she was trying to make her place in the Texas Rangers, trying to prove she was as good as any man. **

**Although secretly thrilled that she had asked to work this assignment with him he had tried not to let it show. As they got into things the two of them had become close and it pleased him to know that he still had what it took to keep the girls interested. **

**"Let me take him Gage," Syd was all ready reaching for Cody. **

**"That's okay Syd, you go warm up the bed Cody and I can manage here," he assured her taking the bottle from her. **

**"All right Gage," she quietly answered watching her husband drop into the rocker with their son to begin feeding him. Walking across to where the two of them sat Syd stood for a moment looking at the man she loved before allowing her hand to rest against his cheek. **

**"Something wrong Francis?" she asked her unfailing sixth sense gnawing at her. **

**"Nothings wrong," Gage quickly shot back keeping his eyes on Cody's small face feeling the baby's tiny fingers wrap around his own finger to grasp tight. **

**Kneeling beside the chair Syd tried again, "Francis look at me is it something about this case, something about this new ranger, this Sam Webb?" **

**Gage swallowed hard his voice choking in his throat. **

**"You can tell me Gage no matter what it is…" her voice trailed away. **

**He looked away from her, he couldn't help himself tears were beginning to invade the corners of his eyes. "Syd please go to bed I'll be in as soon as Cody is done," he firmly told her yet still unable to face her. **

**Syd could feel the tears begin to sting her own eyes something was definitely wrong and for some unknown reason it was scaring her terribly. "All right Gage," her voice barely above a whisper. Getting to her feet she walked from the room. **

**"Oh God Syd I'm so sorry," Gage murmured quietly to himself allowing a tear to slip down his own cheek. **

**Fifteen minutes later Cody was sleeping and Gage had tucked him back in his crib for the night. Silently he had moved down the hall and now stood motionless outside the door of the bedroom he shared with his wife. **

**Finally he worked up the courage to open the door and enter finding her curled up in the wingback chair by the window. As the door clicked softly closed Syd squeezed her eyes shut before turning to face him. **

**"Talk to me Francis what is it?" she questioned him. **

**"Syd I don't know where to start," he heard his voice answer her from where he stood pausing to listen to her quiet sob. Now it was his turn to go to her and kneel beside her taking her hand in his. **

**"You're freezing Honey," he whispered, "Come get into bed." He pulled gently on her hand only to have her resist. **

**"Not until you tell me," she answered standing her ground. **

**Swallowing hard Gage remained silent his eyes closing, unmoving feeling his wife's hands against his cheeks holding his face so she could scan it for any signs of what he had left unsaid. Finally with sinking heart she spoke. "Is there somebody else Gage?" **

**"Oh Syd…" the words escaped him but he didn't deny it. **

**"Who Gage? Who is she?" Syd persisted. **

**"It doesn't matter Syd it never went that far…" he tried to say her fist connecting hard with his face. **

**"Just how far is that far? Answer me Gage!" she cried out not carrying that she had knocked him off his feet and in all likelihood broken her husband's nose. **

**"Dam it Syd I'm sorry," Gage retaliated rolling to his side his hand going to his face and nose. **

**It didn't matter Syd had already literally pounced on him straddling him her fist pounding into his shoulder. "You better start talking Gage and now," she cried emphasizing every word with another jolt to the shoulder until finally she was spent. Sliding from her perch on top of him she sat leaning her back against him breaking into sobs. **

**"Syd I'm sorry…" he tried again letting his hand touch her shoulder only to be flinched away. **

**"Stop saying you're sorry and tell me what happened," she demanded Gage remaining silent. "Just start at the beginning," she hissed half turning to look at him. **

**"The beginning," he smirked knowing he was in so deep that he could never crawl out. **

**"Yes the beginning," Syd answered not letting up. "Who is she? Where did you meet her?" **

**Gage's face was paining but he hardly noticed it compared to the pain he new he was causing her and he hadn't even begun to tell her the story. **

**"Well?" she egged him on. **

**"Remember I told you about the new ranger?" Gage finally started. **

**"Webb?" Syd questioned wondering where this was leading and what it had to do with anything. **

**"I omitted telling you something about the ranger," Gage hedged. **

**"Like what?" **

**"Ranger Sam Webb is short for Samantha Webb," he blurted out. **

**Syd sat silent in disbelief that he had deceived her like that and that she had very gullibly believed what he wanted her to believe. Three months ago she had been all ready to go back to work it had been Gage who had put the idea in her head she could hear his voice now. "Syd why not take a leave of absence and stay off for a few more months." **

**"Get serious Francis," she had retorted. **

**"I am Syd. You had a really rough time of it with Cody and it might just be nice to take that little bit of extra time you never got with the other three," he had persuaded her. "Besides we have this new ranger starting a Ranger Sam Webb." **

**"You knew?" she gasped out. "Then you talked me out of going back to work." **

**"No Syd it wasn't like that… I… didn't know anymore about it then I told you before I laid eyes on her. Well then it was kind of too late… cause I know how you… think," Gage stammered out. **

**"Great now you're doing my thinking for me too," she cut in scrambling to her feet. **

**"Syd wait," Gage was after her but not before having the bathroom door slammed in his face. **

**"Wait for what Gage so you can describe in detail how beautiful she is and how much you love her and want her," Syd screamed back through the bathroom door. **

**"No… I just want to talk… Come on open the door." **

**"Go away we've talked enough." **

**"Open the door or I'll break it down Syd." **

**"Gage I'm warning you," Syd came back just as Gage brought his foot up the door and frame both giving way. "Nice job," Syd condemned through gritted teeth. **

**"I just want to talk Syd, please Honey," Gage softly spoke tears clouding his eyes which were starting to blacken from the hit he had taken earlier. Blood still trickled from his nose and he smeared it with the back of his hand. He looked more like one of her children then her husband. **

**Turning she reached into the cabinet and pulled out a washcloth to begin dousing it under the cold water tape. "Sit down," she ordered nodding towards the closed toilet seat. **

**Doing as he was told Gage sat down to let her administer to his injury both were silent. As she washed the blood from his face Gage reached up to take hold of her wrist. "Gage," she wearily sighed. **

**"Syd please let me tell you what happened," Gage again pleaded with her. **

**Giving in Syd nodded her head in agreement and turning on her heel she walked back into the bedroom to plop herself down on the edge of their bed tears sliding down her cheeks. **

**Following behind her Gage sat down beside her on the bed both stared straight ahead. Gage had a million things he wanted to say to her yet he sat there silent unable to utter even one of them. Clearing his throat for the second time accompanying it with a sigh he finally began, "Sam Webb was nothing more then a name on a paper until she walked in the door at Company B, honest Syd I didn't know he was actually a she." **

**Syd said nothing so he continued. "She is a beautiful woman, tall, blonde and sexy," Gage stated sending a panic into Syd who immediately jumped up again only to have Gage grab her wrist to haul her back down beside him. "Please you said you'd listen." **

**"I don't think I can," Syd cried wrenching out of Gage's grasp yet remaining seated beside him. **

**"I'm sorr…" the apology began to roll off his lips again before he cut himself off to continue with what he was saying. "I had every intention of coming home and telling you our new ranger was female but Trivette was all ready handing out the assignments and with Matt still out at the time that left really only me to pose with her as her husband if we wanted to keep the McKay case in company B." **

**They both lapsed into silence again giving Gage time to gather his thoughts. He wanted to make sure things came out just right, he wanted her to understand… **

**"Syd in a lot of ways she reminded me of when I met you…" **

**"Which parts Gage, the tall or blonde parts?" Syd quipped. **

**"The parts that wanted to prove she was as good as any man was in the Texas Rangers," Gage continued undeterred. "She is good Syd, good like you. She thinks quick on her feet her fighting skills are polished I trust her as a partner to watch my back." **

**Gage could feel his wife stiffen beside him as he revealed his feelings about Sam Webb to her taking another deep breath he continued on. "Anyway we had a lot of time to get to know each other and I guess she just became as easy for me to talk to as you are… I mean other then the package being different it was like having you at work with me… The old Syd the one before we had kids…" **

**"So now it's the kids fault?" Syd snapped. **

**"That's not what I'm saying at all… You know I love the kids… it's just that I had forgotten what it was like when it was just you and me. And well she made me remember those times… the fun we had, the cases, our first assignment together…" **

**"Oh yeah when you were the experienced hotshot Texas Ranger willing to teach the green ranger all the tricks," Syd bitterly retorted. **

**"Something like that I guess," Gage admitted more to himself then Syd. **

**"This past couple of months, the case coming to an end things just sort of came to a head. I mean I guess I missed what we had when we started out and well Sammy… what we had sort of lost she brought back," Gage couldn't explain it any better. **

**"Tonight we finished filling out the final reports. I drove her home and when we got to her place she invited me up for a beer. For the life of me I don't know why I went. The first one went down real smooth… she uncapped the second one and the next thing I knew she was in my arms… We kissed, I kissed her, I wish I could take it back, I wish I could say it didn't mean anything…" **

**Sydney had turned sobbing into the pillow. **

**"Syd, Syd, please Honey, I'm sorry," Gage couldn't say it enough. His hand had gone to her back it was as much as he dared even though he just wanted to hold and never let her go. **

**"Do… you… you… love… her?" Syd managed between sobs. **

**"Syd I love you." **

**"That isn't what I asked you. Do you love her?" Syd was all but screaming. **

**"You are the only woman that I love Syd," Gage replied, "I just don't know what happened tonight, she was there and suddenly in my arms." **

**"I got the picture Gage," she fumed back. **

**"Syd I didn't act on it I didn't let it go any further then that one kiss and I'm sorry that happened." **

**"But it did didn't it?" she threw back. **

**Tears rolled down Gage's cheeks how was he ever going to fix this? How would he ever earn her trust again?**

**TBC**


	2. Chapter Two

**_Chapter Two_ **

**_Seven AM Sydney And Gage'_ **

**"Hey Squirt, where's Mom and Dad?" Chris greeted Piper with the pet name he had for her. **

**"Mom's feeding Cody and Dad is sleeping late," Cat chimed in before Piper could answer. **

**"Dad's sleeping late?" Chris questioned finding it hard to believe that his mother would let his Dad sleep in and chance him being late for work. **

**"And you know what else?" Cat persisted. **

**"No what else?" Chris asked with an exaggerated expression. **

**"Mom's going back to work today," Cat answered with satisfaction **

**"Mom's not going back to work until next week," Chris told his little sister. **

**"Yes she is isn't she Piper?" Cat looked to Pipe to support her claim. **

**"She came in and announced it to Cat and me just before she called Aunt Erica and made arrangements for Cody to go to the Hope Center," Piper confirmed shrugging her shoulders to let Chris know that was all the information she had. **

**"Hmm wonder what brought on that change of plans?" Chris mused. **

**"Daddy what happened?" Piper cried as Gage appeared in the doorway of the kitchen both Cat and Chris turning to look at their father. **

**"Wow what happened after I went to bed?" Chris quizzed Gage looking at his father's black eyes and swollen nose. **

**"You're father went to meet someone last night and didn't take me as back up that's why I'm going back to work today he needs someone to keep an eye on him," Sydney announced to her children. "Come on Cat, Piper lets get moving," she urged the girls stepping back so they could head to the bathroom to finish getting ready for school. **

**"I hope you hit the guy real hard," Cat told her father stopping long enough to give him a hug. **

**"The bad guy got what he deserved," Gage told her looking past her to where Syd stood. As the girls trooped out Syd followed. **

**Chris stood back watching the exchange not between his parents and his sisters but between his mother and father. He also knew that the injury his father had sustained was a sucker punch, his dad didn't get caught with sucker punches. There was only one person who could have caught him off guard with a punch like that and that someone was his mother. **

**"You really okay Dad?" Chris asked his father again his eyes training on Gage's face. **

**"I've had better days," Gage managed a half smile. **

**"You better get back on her good side Dad," Chris smiled too. **

**Syd came back into the kitchen before any further exchange could pass between father and son. **

**"Come on you two I don't want to be late my first day back," she told the two of them. **

**_Ranger Headquarters_ **

**Gage had opted to let Syd drive that morning, now they both sat unspeaking last night's events on both their minds. Syd stole a sideways glance at her husband whose gaze was fixed out the side window. Syd's eyes went back to the road even though her mind was on what had happened last night. **

**After Gage's confession and she bursting into uncontrollable tears things had lapsed into silence until Gage had finally coaxed her into letting him pull back the covers and so they could crawl in. "Come on Syd we need to try and get some rest," he had murmured to her. She had been to exhausted to argue yet even so she couldn't shut her mind off. She was mad and she was hurt, the one she trusted and loved most in her life had betrayed her. She couldn't remember a time when she hurt more not even when her mother had passed away, but then Gage had been there for her. **

**Again her eyes stole a glance at him and she bit her lip to keep from crying… Gage had had undressed and lay flat on his back looking at the ceiling he wasn't sleeping any more then she was. She had laid on her back too, as hurt as she was she couldn't help letting her hand wander to his to let him tightly grasp it. **

**"Syd," he had whispered. **

**"Shh Gage, just shush," she had whispered back letting him squeeze her hand tight. By morning she had woke curled up against him. Slowly as the night before had come back to her she wiggled out of his arms so not to wake him she hadn't forgiven him. The searing pain of his betrayal was still fresh, as much as she loved him it was going to take a lot for her to get over what had happened. **

**"The story we gave the kids all right for work?" Gage broke her thoughts with his question. **

**"Yeah Gage that's fine," she answered pulling into the underground parking at headquarters. **

**"Syd I really am glad that you're back," he solemnly told her letting his hand reach for hers. She smiled but didn't answer. **

**As Syd pulled into a parking place Matt Sumner pulled in right beside them. "Hey Syd what are you doing here?" he greeted her. **

**"Itchy feet back to work early," she smiled at their young friend. **

**"Whoa Gage," he hooted catching sight of his boss' face. "That's why your back," he chuckled addressing Syd. "You have to keep your hubby out of trouble," he laughed before saying to Gage, "Hope you got a few licks in." **

**On the way up in the elevator Gage quickly explained the story he and Syd had concocted to explain his broken nose. Sumner having no reason not to believed what they told him. **

**"Well Syd it's nice to have you back," the young ranger told her pulling open the door to company B. **

**Both Walker and Trivette were out of the office as the trio came in the only other ranger in the office was Ranger Samantha Webb. "Gage what on earth happened?" she gushed hurrying over to him. **

**"It's nothing Sam don't make a fuss," Gage answered moving his head away from her hand that had gone to his cheek. **

**"Nothing Gage have you looked in the mirror?" Sam continued, "Are you sure you're all right? I'm going to have to take care of you today." **

**"I'm fine," Gage confirmed turning his attention to Sydney who hadn't spoken through the exchange between him and Ranger Webb. "And I have my partner back today to take care of me. Sam I want you to meet Ranger Sydney Cooke, Syd this is Sam Webb," Gage introduced. **

**"Pleased to meet you." Using all her willpower Syd held her hand out to the blonde ranger. **

**"Ranger Cooke," Sam squeaked recovering her voice. "We weren't expecting you back until next week." **

**"After what happened to Gage last night I decided I needed to be back on the job with him," Syd sweetly smiled at Sam. **

**"Hey, hey, hey Syd is this a visit or are you back?" Trivette hooted as he came in behind the group with Walker. **

**"I'm back starting right now," she retorted. **

**"I'd say not a minute too soon either," Trivette answered looking at Gage. **

**"Yeah, yeah," Gage replied once again repeating the lie he and Syd had cooked up. **

**As Syd listened absently to her husband's story she focused her eyes on Ranger Webb. Samantha Webb had a good six inches on Sydney, her natural blonde hair had been pulled into a french braid that extended down her back. Her jeans fit her slender sexy form to a T, her sleeveless blouse was open down the front just enough to tease with her more then ample breasts. She was everything that Syd wasn't, everything she had always imagined would be Gage's choice of woman. **

**"Gage, Trivette can I see you in my office?" Walker was asking proceeding towards his door. **

**Walking past his wife Gage let his hand drop to her shoulder for a slight squeeze before rubbing it down her back. She smiled back at him watching him disappear with Trivette into Walker's office. **

**"Well Sydney what's the real reason you decided to come back to work early?" Sam had turned her attention on Syd her displeasure at Syd's sudden appearance very evident on her face. "Not worried that Gage may stray if you aren't keeping tabs on him are you? From what I hear last time that happened you blew his cover and almost got yourself killed," she grinned at being able to get the dig in. **

**"I see you've done your homework," Syd retorted undaunted keeping her smile on her face even though she seethed inside. "Actually though you have some of your facts wrong. I wasn't keeping tabs on him. I was longing for his touch as he was for mine that's why he didn't send me away. That's why we made love until the morning sun was filtering in the windows," she confidently told the younger ranger. "It was a hard lesson learned but one that neither Gage or I will forget any time soon." **

**"Ahem," Sumner cleared his throat. "Anyone like coffee?" he asked thinking he could cut the tension in the room with a knife. **

**"Actually Matt is Anna B home this morning?" Syd questioned dismissing Sam for the moment. **

**"She said she wasn't going any where all day," Matt returned glad to change the subject. **

**"Good I think I'll give her a quick call as soon as you get your things off my desk," Syd directed her remark back to Sam as her hands went to her hips. **

**Without a word Sam went to Sydney's desk and gathered her belongings to move to a vacant desk across the room **

**"Score one for Ranger Cooke," Matt murmured under his breath. **

**_Inside Walker's Office_ **

**"Are either of you familiar with the rash of murders of the working girls?" Walker questioned. **

**"Only what I've heard on the news," Trivette volunteered Gage nodding his head in agreement. **

**"About five or six blonde hookers," Gage added. **

**"Up until last night when our killer decided to change to short brunettes," Walker told them. **

**"Short brunettes?" Gage questioned not relishing Syd getting back into the action quite so soon. **

**"Your partner ready to get back into the thick of things?" Walker questioned. **

**Knowing better then to say no Gage truthfully told his superiors, "She's more then ready. She all but wiped the floor with me last time we sparred." **

**"I guess you should have had her with you last night," Trivette chortled Gage feigning another half grin. **

**Ignoring the two of them Walker continued, "Gage partner Sam up with Sumner and you with your wife. Trivette you set yourself up as their pimp and hit the streets tonight," he instructed handing the stack of the dead girls' files to them. **

**"Gage you go inform the girls," Trivette grinned knowing exactly Ranger Cooke's reaction, "While I set up my cover." **

**"Gee thanks," Gage rolled his eyes more news he could make Syd happy with. Walking to his desk Gage called out their names as he passed by and the three rangers followed him over to where he had sat down. **

**"We've been asked to look into the recent murders of the hookers in the down town area." He began to explain. "Syd, Sam…" **

**"I know Gage you haven't got the legs for it," Syd cut him off knowing full well what he was going to say. **

**"Syd this came from the top I had nothing to do with it. It was Walker who said to pair you up with Sam and for both of you to work the street. Sumner and I will be your back up and Jimmy is who you are going to be working for," Gage cut back in. **

**"In all due respect Gage I thought I proved on our last assignment that I can handle myself," Sam spoke up. "I don't need Ranger Cooke babysitting me." **

**"Sam there isn't any question that you can handle yourself and Syd isn't being foisted on you to babysit you. The truth is that our killer has changed M. O.s he killed a short dark haired girl last night," Gage announced to the group. "In all likelihood Syd will be as big a target as you will be." **

**"Any leads at all Gage?" Sumner asked once again trying to steer the conversation in another direction. **

**"That's what you and I are going to find out," Gage replied handing the stack of files to his partner. "You two want to go through these files and see if you can find anything that these girls have in common, see what might make a girl be the next target," Gage ordered more then asked. "Sumner and I are going to hit the streets for a couple of hours and see if we can find out anything." **

**"You got it Gage," Sam answered giving Gage a big grin before turning to relieve Syd of half the files and march over to her new desk. **

**"Sumner I'll be right with you," Gage told the younger ranger waiting a moment for him to leave before he spoke to his wife. "Honey I'm sorry about this I'll speak to her if you want." **

**"Gage I can fight my own battles she doesn't intimidate me," Syd told him her face not giving way to her thoughts. **

**"Okay I'll be back later and we'll take off early so we can have some time before we get to work tonight," he smiled taking her hand in his for a minute just before her phone rang. **

**"All right Gage," she nodded as her phone rang she watched him leave before giving her full attention to it. "Ranger Cooke." **

**"Syd it's me," Anna B's voice was on the other end of the line. **

**"I got the info you wanted, you know they haven't changed security much since that time I broke into Gage's file," she laughed. **

**Syd smiled at the recollection as well before asking, "Did you find anything?" **

**"There wasn't much at the beginning all her achievements you know like top honours in her class, top on marksmanship, that sort of thing," Anna B paused for a moment before continuing. "There was a sealed file inside her file it took a little more doing to get into it but well worth it." **

**"What is it?" Syd's curiosity was getting the better of her as she watched Sam all ready hard at work on the files. **

**"It seems Ranger Webb's mother was having an affair with another man. Her father came home early from work and caught them. He shot the mother's lover at point blank range and strangled her to death. Records indicate that Ranger Webb saw part of it and that she was in therapy for years getting over it. Her father is still incarcerated at Huntsville on death row," Anna B finished telling Syd what she had learnt. **

**"Man I never would have guessed that in a hundred years," Syd commented. **

**"Want me to email the info over to you?" **

**"Not here send it home if you don't mind," Syd answered. **

**"You got it. Hey what about we get together this weekend?" Anna B asked before hanging up. **

**"Let me get back to you on that we've had a lot going on lately I'll have to see," Syd hedged. **

**"Everything okay?" Anna B inquired. **

**"Yeah fine I've got to go thanks again for the information." **

**"Any time Syd," Anna B replied hanging up the phone. **

**Syd took a minute to stare at Sam, normally she would have felt a pang of compassion for the young ranger sitting across from her but for some reason other then she wanted Gage the feeling eluded her. For some unknown reason this small nagging emotion couldn't let the feelings come. **

** _On The Stroll_ **

**Sumner had sat quiet for most of the duration of the ride down to the red district but his curiosity was getting the better of him. Finally as he looked out the window he asked, "Are you going to tell me or not?" **

**"Tell you what?" Gage answered with a question **

**"What's going on and the real reason Syd decided to come back to work," Sumner replied. **

**"She told you," Gage retorted. **

**"I'd almost believe her too except for the fact that she told Anna B that as much as she loved being a ranger she almost wished she had taken a six month leave. Now suddenly today with the three months not even being up she's back at work." **

**"Sumner," Gage warned **

**"But that's not all folks," Sumner continued paying no attention to Gage's tone. "Her husband slash partner mysteriously had his nose broken some time between last night and this morning… not to mention the tension between Rangers Cooke and Webb." **

**"Sumner can you just keep your thoughts to yourself," Gage's voice was almost pleading as he pulled the car to the curb **

**"What ever you say Boss," Sumner smiled as he opened the car door, "It just gets a man to wondering." **

**Gage gave Sumner a look as he came around the car and joined him saying nothing more his mind was on Sydney and Sam. If Sumner had figured out all that then what were Walker and Trivette thinking. Man how could he have been so dumb?" **

**"Amber!" Sumner's voice brought him out of his thoughts. He had stopped a young woman with long spiral blonde hair. She wore a short, short halter dress made of a black lamina that clung seductively to her body, black boots that came past her knees, numerous gold coloured chains, bangle bracelets, ear rings and rings. **

**"What do you want Sumner?" the young woman responded. **

**"Now Amber is that any way to greet an old friend?" Sumner smiled taking her by the elbow to steer over towards the car **

**"Like I said Sumner what do you want?" Amber repeated herself **

**"Just a little information that's all," Sumner replied. "We're investigating the recent murders of the working girls. You didn't happen to know any of them did you?" **

**Looking from side to side as if someone was watching her she simply said, "Kelly. **

**"Kelly Pearson?" Gage asked recognizing the name from the files he had glanced at that morning. **

**Amber nodded her head yes. "She was always saying she was getting out of the business, always scrimping and saving, it was always just a few bucks more and I can kiss this good-bye…" Amber's voice trailed off. **

**"You have any idea what happened?" Sumner questioned **

**"I do," a second girl butted in, "She got in that dark green vintage charger and that's the last time she was seen alive. **

**"You know this how?" Gage asked. **

**"Cause I seen her get in," the girl answered. "They drove off in the direction of Main." **

**"Thanks," Sumner replied as he and Gage walked back towards the car **

**"A dark green charger," Gage muttered as he got in the car picking up the files and thumbing through them. "Right there," he pointed in triumph. "A green charger was seen by at least one other witness. We need to start circulating a picture of that car." **

**Sumner was all ready dialing before Gage finished speaking. "Hey Syd," he greeted Gage's partner Gage looking up at Sumner at the mention of her name. Quickly he explained about the car Syd promising to get right on it, he ended the conversation asking if she wanted to talk to Gage. "Okay Syd we'll see you when we get back," Sumner told her hanging up the phone **

**"Sorry Buddy she said she'd talk to you later she's busy," he told his friend. **

**It didn't surprise Gage but it smarted all the same. Trying to come off nonchalant he said to Sumner, "Let's get back at it." **

**Sumner nodded his agreement wondering even more what had happened between his friends. The first chance he got he was going to call Anna B and see if she knew anything. If she didn't know she would make it her business to find out.**

**TBC... **


	3. Chapter Three

**_Chapter Three_ **

**_Ranger Headquarters_ **

**Ranger Cooke wasn't at her desk when Gage and Sumner came into the office, Ranger Webb lost no time in making a beeline to the door to greet Gage. "Can I have a minute of your time?" she asked looking directly into Gage's face. **

**"Sure shoot," Gage answered absently wondering where his wife was. **

**"It's personal," she persisted. **

**"If you two will excuse me," Sumner smiled using the chance to head for his desk and make that call to his wife. **

**"Yeah all right," Gage mumbled leading the way to the first available interrogation room. With the door closed behind them and the table between them he asked, "What do you want?" **

**She stood gawking at him for a moment not believing he could be so abrupt with her. "I just thought we had become pretty close. That kiss last night didn't mean anything to you?" **

**With his hands on the table he leaned forward saying, "That kiss last night was a mistake it never should have happened." **

**"Are you going to stand there and tell me that kiss meant nothing to you?" **

**"Sam I had no business going upstairs for a beer with you. I'm sorry if I led you on in anyway or you thought that there would be more but there just isn't. Sydney and the kids are my life and I've all ready done enough to jeopardize that. There is nothing between you and me," he firmly told her. **

**"Gage I could give you so much more…" **

**"Sam don't go there you can't win, Syd is the love of my life, one little kiss isn't going to change that. From here on out our relationship is purely professional. I apologize for letting you think other wise." **

**"We'll see," she muttered heading for the door. **

**"Sam wait," Gage called after her as she swung the door open to dart into the hallway almost running right into Sydney. **

**As Sam hurried down the hall Gage stopped dead in his tracks in front of his wife. "Syd!" he exclaimed watching that look of hurt crossing her face once again. **

**Sydney stared at Gage in disbelief her silence spoke volumes to him. "Syd it isn't what you think…" **

**"Thinking for me again are you Gage?" she snapped out the question. **

**"That's not what I mean," Gage tried to back track. "I was just…" **

**"Save it Gage," Syd cut him off again spinning around to walk away. **

**Grabbing her wrist Gage held on tight, "Syd let me explain…" he pleaded his wife trying to pull free. **

**"Problem here?" It was Walker's voice interrupting them. **

**"Walker… I… we…," Gage began to stumble over his words. **

**"He thinks we're still at home," Sydney took over the conversation for her husband. **

**Walker looked thoughtfully at both of them before letting it pass. "You two taking off now until tonight?" he asked. **

**"I thought we would," Gage answered. "I just need to check a couple of things in the office and we should be set." **

**"All right Gage let me know if anything develops tonight," Walker told him before turning to continue up to Alex's office. **

**"Are you about ready Syd?" Gage asked turning his attention back to his wife deciding he would wait until they were in the car to offer any explanation to why he had been talking to Sam Webb. **

**"When ever you are," she retorted. **

**"Let me talk to Sumner for a minute and I'll be ready too," he told her as together they headed for their desks. A few minutes later they were headed home. Sam had been at her desk but Gage had only spoken to Sumner letting Sumner fill Sam in with the details. **

**The partners rode the elevator down to the parking garage in silence. It wasn't until Sydney was about to put the key in the lock of the car door that Gage said anything. Putting his hand over hers he asked, "Mind if I drive?" With out speaking Syd let him take the key from her hand and moved round to the passenger side of the car. **

**Quickly exiting the parking lot Gage headed out in the opposite direction from home. "Where are you going Gage?" Syd questioned mildly annoyed. **

**"You'll see when we get there," he retorted. **

**"I'm not in the mood Francis," she came back turning in her seat to face him. **

**Figuring that his wife was mad at him anyway Gage decided he would risk it. Smiling at her he replied, "I know you're not in the mood and I know it's my fault but you are going to have to put up for just a longer." **

**Syd turned her whole body to stare out the window. Her emotions had her on edge she didn't want to go on some site seeing tour. All she wanted to do was go home, go home and give into the tears that she had been fighting back for the last hour or more. Silently she bit her lip saying nothing more clutching tight to the handle of the door. **

**Gage glanced over to where Syd sat he could see a slight tremble in her shoulder and knew it was his fault. Reaching out he put his hand on her arm only to hear her mumble, "Gage please." He squeezed her shoulder and let his hand drop. His eyes went back to road and he concentrated on where he was going. **

**Another fifteen minutes went by in agonizing quiet until Gage finally saw the gate of the small park where he was taking Syd. He stole another glance at her watching her stiffen as she realized where they were going. **

**"Gage…" tears had sprung to her eyes. **

**"I just want to talk Hon," Gage spoke up reaching for her hand. **

**"We could do that at home," she put up the feeble argument. **

**"This way we won't be interrupted," Gage assured her taking her hand Syd letting him. He felt her relax slightly and allowed himself to do the same. **

**Finally he came to the spot he was looking for and pulled the car over. "Gage…" Syd began. **

**"Uh, uh come on Syd out of the car," he had all ready opened the door and had one foot out. **

**"Gage, come on I just don't feel like…" Syd complained as her husband pulled open her door. **

**"Come on Syd we're all ready here," he argued taking hold of her hand again and tugging. **

**"I know what you're doing Francis and it isn't going work," she complained letting him lead her along all the same. **

**"I'm not doing anything Syd," he replied letting a smile come across his face. **

**"Yes you are and you're not fooling me, my memory is as good as yours," she retorted coming to a stop under the willow that hung over the stream. He had brought her to the exact spot when he had asked her to marry him. **

**Putting his hands around her waist he lifted her to the low hanging branch of the old willow as he had done before planting himself firmly in front of her all the while still holding her. "Humour me Syd," he told her his blue eyes taking command as they looked deeply into her face. **

**Her protests ceased and she lowered her brown eyes to the ground waiting for him to go on. Cupping her chin he pulled her face up so he could look in it before he spoke. "Sydney today at the office it was Sam who wanted a word with me in private." **

**"You don't have to tell me this," Syd began to object again. **

**"Yes, yes I do need to tell you," Gage persisted. "I told her the kiss was a mistake, that you and the kids were my life, that anything from this point on was to be purely professional." **

**"Gage, I…" **

**"Please Syd let me finish," he continued. "I know the first time I brought you here I made some promises to you and well up until yesterday I think I did a pretty good job of keeping them. **

**Syd's eyes averted to the side. "Hey look at me Honey," he commanded once again gently taking her chin in his hand to move her face to look into his. "Sydney Cooke Gage I love you. I loved you the day I met you and that love has grown more every day that I've been with you…" **

**"Then why Gage? Why did it happen? If you love me that much why did you have to go upstairs to her apartment? Why did you kiss her?" Syd fired the questions at him as if she was interrogating a suspect. **

**Leaning his head back Gage let his eyes rove skyward tears coming to them. He cleared his throat before being able to speak. "It wasn't you Syd it was me… Sam asked for this assignment to work with me and well I was flattered when I found out. She's one sexy lady I'd have to be blind not to notice that but it was more then that…" **

**Syd had begun to cry as she listened to Gage's words. "I'm sorry Syd," he whispered pulling her close. "It's just that she gave all her attention to me, she didn't have kids and one of them a baby to fit into her life too. She was easy to talk to and was interested in me… and well to tell you the truth it felt good to know that I could still interest someone like Sam," he finished his confession. **

**His arms had gone around her to hold her tight the same as her legs had wound around him and they stayed that way for quite a few minutes before Gage continued. "As soon as that kiss happened I knew it was wrong, I knew I didn't want her, I knew I was betraying you and the trust you had in me. Syd I couldn't get out of there fast enough, I wanted to be with you but what I had done was eating me up. You know me so well though that you knew something was wrong…" Again silence fell between them the only thing that encouraged Gage was the fact that she didn't pull away, in fact she held tighter. **

**"So…" he began once more, "I brought you out here today to ask you if you could find it in your heart to keep being my wife. I'm not making you any promises that this will never happen again only that I love you and will try with every fiber in my body to be true only to you. **

**"Oh Francis," her arms had gone around his neck so she could hold on for dear life. "I love you too," the words poured out between sobs. **

**His lips were suddenly on hers as he kissed her fiercely, one hand moved to her hair playing through it while the other rubbed up her back. He could feel her hands tearing at his shirt pulling it loose from his jeans a low moan escaping her. **

**He kissed her again trailing a path down her neck eliciting a soft murmur from his wife, "Don't you wish you had taken me home now?" **

**"I don't know Shorty this spot was good enough when I proposed to you," he teased lifting her in his arms to lower them both to the tall soft grass on the bank of the stream. **

**"Francis Gage," Syd uttered before her husband took her into another passionate kiss. **

**_Later On At The Gage Residents_ **

**The three oldest Gages were all ready home by the time Syd and Gage got home with Cody. The baby had drifted to sleep on the car ride home both parents smiled at each other and then at the child his father carrying him in the house in his little car seat. **

**"You go ahead Shorty and warn the kids Cody is sleeping then why don't you go run that hot bath you were talking about earlier," Gage directed leaning down to caress her brow with another kiss. **

**"You talked me into it," she smiled opening the back door to go in ahead of him. **

**Gage watched as Syd disappeared inside his throat tightening his eyes clouding again. Forcing a smile to his face he looked down at his son. "Cody you don't know how lucky you are to have your Mom, in fact I'm still learning how special she really is." **

**The back door opened and Chris stuck his head out, "Coast is clear Dad you guys can come in," he told his father. **

**"Thanks Chris," Gage answered walking past Chris with Cody. **

**"Dad have you got a minute to talk?" Chris questioned. **

**"Sure Chris just let me get Cody settled," his father replied. **

**Chris stood patiently at the nursery door watching Gage lift his baby brother into his crib and pull the covers around him. Coming back to the door Gage asked, "What can I do for you?" **

**Leading the way to his room across the hall Chris waited until his Dad had entered too. Stepping behind Gage he closed the door. "This must be important," Gage commented. **

**"It is Dad," Chris faced his father before asking, "Is everything okay with you and Mom? I mean that is a pretty good number on your face and well your bathroom door…" **

**Paling at the question Gage took a deep breath, he hadn't realized how deeply his actions had cut. Swallowing hard Gage stood silent for a moment more before beginning, "Chris Mom and I had a bad fight last night." He paused again as if in thought. "I'm not going to tell you what we were fighting about that's between the two of us suffice it to say that it's over. We've talked it out and made peace but you're right it was no way for me and Mom to be acting. The fight was my fault and I don't want you blaming Mom in any way." **

**"So you deserved the punch in the nose?" Chris half smiled at Gage. **

**"Yeah well maybe I did," Gage agreed. **

**"So you're sure everything is all right?" **

**"For now things are all right and I'm going to work real hard at keeping it that way." **

**"Then you had better have a talk with Piper and especially Cat. Cat's best friend Summer her parents are getting a divorce and you know Cat," Chris fore warned. **

**A smile came across Gage's face thinking of his little drama queen. "Mom and I will talk to the girls, thanks for the heads up," he told Chris. "You may have my looks but lucky for you, you have Mom's smarts," he added giving his son a hug. **

**"The best of both," Chris agreed. **

**_A Few Moments Later…_ **

**Entering their bedroom Gage looked over to where the bathroom door used to be. Shaking his head he headed for the bathroom where he knew he would find Syd. There were half a dozen candles burning and the scent of vanilla permeated the air. Syd was leaning back in a luxurious bath her eyes closed. Walking up behind her Gage squatted down dropping his hands to her shoulders to gently massage them. **

**"Umm that feels good Hon," she softly sighed. **

**Leaning down he kissed the top of her head. "We have a problem that needs our immediate attention," he told her. **

**"And what might that be?" she inquired. **

**"We need to speak with Piper and Cat," he explained telling her the problem. **

**"Oh Gage," Syd cried pulling herself up to get out to the bath at the same time. **

**"Take it easy Shorty we just need to put on a united front and let them know everything is all right between us. That we are both going to be here for them even though from time to time we make mistakes and have fights." **

**"Is it that simple Gage?" **

**"For the kids yes. Me… I know I still have a lot of things to make up for… **

**"You're not the only one Gage, besides hitting you in the nose, I can see where I'm a to blame too. I've got to find a way to balance things a little better, I've got to make sure that you don't feel that I'm neglecting you ever again." **

**"Syd I… please don't blame yourself I did this not you. We just need to make it right with kids for now." **

**She nodded her head yes before asking Gage to hand her, her towel. He held it up for her wrapping it around her as she stood up and then holding her in his arms. She leaned against him drawing energy from his embrace as his lips caressed the top of her head.**

**TBC **


	4. Chapter Four

**_Chapter Four _**

**_Dallas' Red Light District_ **

**Samantha and Sydney stood side by side on the street corner, Jimmy Trivette but a few doors down, Gage and Sumner sat together in Sumner's pickup watching all three. Gage scrutinized both Sam and Syd, Sam was some hot looking girl all the parts were put together in just the right places yet she really didn't entice him like Syd did. There was just something about his wife… he sat silently grim wondering again how he could have been so stupid. **

**They had gathered both Cat and Piper around the kitchen table to try and explain what had transpired the night before and assure them that they had nothing to worry about. "We are both going to be here for you," Syd had stated Gage whole heartedly agreeing. **

**"So you're not getting divorced like Summer's parents and we have to live with Mom and visit you on the weekends?" Cat anxiously asked. **

**"Not a chance," Gage replied. **

**"That's right Cat," Chris had added, "We're stuck with them both so remember if Dad doesn't see what you're up to Mom will. You aren't going to get away with nothing!" **

**They had all laughed Gage and Syd alike had been glad Chris was there. **

**"Hey Gage look at that," Sumner nodded his head at a green vintage charger coming towards Sam and Syd. **

**Gage was ahead of Sumner, "Syd our car is coming your way," he spoke into the surveillance radio. **

**"I see it coming Gage," she answered back nodding to Sam who nodded her acknowledgement back. On Syd's signal both rangers sauntered towards the street and to the green charger that was pulling to the curb. Trivette had begun to walk up to where the two female rangers were. **

**"Hey there looking for some lady company?" Sam asked leaning in the passenger window of the car. **

**"I just might be at that," the driver answered leaning across the seat. "Interested in being that company pretty lady?" **

**"I might be," Sam smiled back. **

**"Maybe he'd like to double his pleasure," Syd teased coming up beside Sam to lean in the window too. **

**"Do I get a discount for two?" he grinned back at the two of them. **

**"Funny guy," Sydney laughed giving Sam a slight poke. "You can have him." **

**"Now, now Honey I was just joking with ya. Two lovely ladies one blonde one brunette I think this can be a real treat. Why don't you both get on in here?" he drawled out sliding across the seat reaching for the door handle to push open the door. **

**With the door open Sam moved in closer reaching in to run her hand across the man's face. "Not so fast there Tiger we ain't talked money yet," Sam sweetly smiled at him. Before she knew what hit the driver grabbed her wrist twisting her arm behind to yank her into the car with him pressing a jagged edged knife against her throat. **

**With his eyes not leaving Sydney his voice became low and menacing, "Now nice and easy you slide into the seat beside us," he ordered her. **

**"Don't do it Syd," she could hear Gage's voice in her ear, seeing their back up moving towards them. **

**"Do it now or I slit her throat," the man hollered pressing the knife harder into Sam's neck drawing blood. **

**"Take it easy nobody wants their throat slit," Syd tried to calm the man as she slipped slowly into the seat her eyes moving behind the guy to where Gage was coming up behind them on the opposite side of the car. **

**"Shut the door we're got ourselves a party here," the driver was ordering again turning slightly to put the car in gear. That was all the opportunity Sydney needed, lunging forward she grabbed the knife and the man's wrist yanking the weapon away from Sam's throat. **

**As she wrestled with the man Gage's arm suddenly came in the driver's door window his arm fiercely going round the guy's neck. With Sumner and Trivette at the front of the car guns pointed shouting drop it and Gage's choke hold around his neck it was only a moment before he stopped struggling with Syd to let the knife fall to the floor of the car. **

**"You two all right Syd?" Gage called out to his partner. **

**"Cut my hand a little but I'll live," Syd retorted backing out of the car wrapping the scarf that had been around her neck around her hand. **

**"A little?" Trivette cut in, "Gage you better get her to emergency." **

**"I'll take him Gage," Sumner cut in front of him to take the suspect into custody. **

**"Let me see Syd," Gage insisted coming around the car. **

**"It's not that bad Gage," Syd reinforced her eyes on Ranger Webb she hadn't moved she sat perfectly still staring out the windshield of the car. "Sam, Sam are you all right?" Syd questioned her. "Are you hurt?" **

**"No, no I'm fine," she quickly answered Sydney's words seeming to bring her out of the daze she was in. Sliding to the edge of the car seat she remained sitting. **

**"You sure?" Gage asked seeing what had concerned his wife. **

**"Yeah just a little unnerved," she answered standing up to reach out for Gage only to be intercepted by Trivette. **

**"You okay Sam?" **

**"Yeah fine Trivette," she sullenly replied. **

**Gage had turned back to his partner taking her wrist to pull the make-shift scarf bandage a little tighter. "That's bad Syd we better go get you stitched up," he told her taking charge. **

**"Come on Gage we need to question the suspect," she insisted. **

**"Sam and Sumner can do that and fill us in later. I'll pull rank if I have to Syd," Gage told her his hand all ready under her elbow leading towards the car. **

**"All right, all right you win," Syd reluctantly gave in giving way to Gage putting his arm around her letting him support her. **

**Sam's eyes narrowed as the Gages walked away suddenly she smiled sweetly and called out to Ranger Cooke, "Hey Syd thanks for saving my neck literally." **

**Her smile just as wide Syd answered, "You'd have done the same for me." **

**"Thanks anyway," Sam called back wanting to get the last word in still staring after the partners. **

**_St. Mathews' Emergency Room_ **

**"What are you talking about," Gage shouted into the phone. **

**"Ranger you'll have to keep your voice down," the stern desk nurse admonished him. **

**"Sorry," Gage answered her putting his hand over the mouth piece before returning to his conversation with Trivette. **

**"What do you mean this isn't the guy?" Gage asked again. **

**"Just what I said," Trivette replied. "He claims to have sexually assaulted all of them. With each victim we questioned him on the story got bigger and bigger. As you know from the files none of the girls were sexually assaulted only murdered. The clincher though is the fact that one of the girls scratched her assailant. The DNA from the scrapings under her fingernails doesn't match our guy." **

**"So all we have him on is assault with a deadly weapon and attempted kidnapping?" Gage asked again laying the facts out. **

**"Afraid so," Trivette glumly told him. "You and Syd might as well head for home, Sumner and Sam can finish up here with this guy." **

**"Yeah all right," Gage agreed seeing Syd coming through the emergency doors towards him. "We'll see you tomorrow," he hastily said hanging up the phone. **

**"Okay Syd?" he asked going to her. **

**"I'll live, let's just get out of here," she answered. "What did they find out?" **

**"Only that Horace Jamison isn't our guy, even though he's confessed to everything the proof says otherwise," he sighed. **

**"Gage you've got to be kidding," Syd answered disappointment in her voice. **

**"That's what I said to Trivette,'' he told her quickly explaining what they had found out. **

**"So now what?" Syd questioned. **

**"We go home for a good nights sleep," he smiled down at her. **

**"What about this Jamison?" **

**"Sam and Sumner are booking him and filling out the reports," Gage told her draping an arm around her. "I think you've done enough for your first day back and I'm going to take you home and give you a little TLC. How's the hand feeling?" **

**"Not too bad but then it's still frozen. It's actually the tetanus shot that is hurting," she shot back catching the smile crossing his face. "And don't you dare laugh at me!" **

**"This would be the perfect time to laugh you laid up with your hand and all…" With that Syd's other hand came up punching him the shoulder. "…or not," he relented. **

**_Much Later Outside Sydney and Gage's Place_ **

**A dark blue blazer sat parked outside the Gage residence a lone figure inside staring at the outside of the house. Her temper had cooled somewhat from earlier but it certainly didn't make it any easier to swallow. **

**She had been steamed there was no denying that when Trivette had announced to her and Sumner that Gage wasn't coming back to headquarters that he was just taking Sydney home. "Bitch," she mumbled under her breath at the thought of it. **

**Once again she counted to ten pulling her temper back into check. This would never do she thought to herself she needed a clear head if she wanted to achieve her goal. She had never failed yet and she didn't intend to fail this time either. She had set her sights on Francis Gage. **

**With that thought she shoved her vehicle in drive squealing away from the curb.**

**TBC.**


	5. Chapter Five

**_Chapter Five _**

**_Ranger Headquarters The Following Morning_ **

**With morning coffee in front of her and Gage across from her Sydney sat one handed trying to plug her report into her computer. "Gee Syd I might have to lend you a hand on the reports," Gage couldn't resist teasing. **

**"That will be the day Gage," she laughed back glad to have the familiar banter back between them. Both chuckled Syd suddenly stopping as Sam made her way in the door of the office. Watching his wife Gage turned in his chair to see who she was looking at his eyes meeting Sam. **

**"Morning Gage, Sydney," she greeted the two rangers smiling her best at them. **

**"Morning Sam," Gage returned the greeting. **

**"So where do we stand on the case?" she asked focusing her attention on Gage ignoring Syd. **

**"The same place as we were yesterday, once everyone gets here we're going to regroup," Gage answered her. **

**"Hey Gage, ladies," Sumner called out to the three rangers. **

**"Sumner," they all replied to him. **

**"Gage think I could see you for a minute it's important," Sumner asked. **

**Eyeing his wife and Ranger Webb for a minute he looked back to Sumner, getting to his feet he said, "Sure Matt." Together the pair of them exited the office. **

**"Wonder what that's all about?" Sam spoke the question aloud. **

**Shrugging her shoulders Syd went back to her task at her computer. **

**"Aren't you just a little bit curious?" Sam asked Syd turning to lean on the edge of Gage's desk. **

**Without looking up from her computer screen Syd answered, "I'm sure that they will let us know if there is something we can help them with. Might just be family stuff Sumner quite often asks Gage for advice in that area." **

**Sam glared at Syd before agreeing with her turning she sullenly sauntered off to her desk **

**_Inside Interrogation Room C_ **

**"Okay Matt what is it?" Gage questioned his young friend. **

**"I think you should take a look at this," Matt told him handing him a file. **

**"What is it?" **

**"Something Anna B pulled up for Syd." **

**Flipping open the file Gage began to scan it, "Sam's file," he said looking up to Sumner for the rest of the explanation. **

**"Have you looked at it?" **

**"Not really," Gage told him realizing that he had been so taken with her that he hadn't bothered to pull her file. **

**"There is a sealed file in it," Sumner continued. **

**"And Anna B unsealed it?" Gage questioned again flipping further into the printed pages until he found what Sumner was referring to. **

**Giving it a quick read his eyes darted up to Sumner's face again. "Has Syd seen this?" he bluntly asked. **

**"Anna B sent it over to the house earlier…" Sumner left the statement dangling. **

**Getting out his phone Gage quickly dialed his partner's number. "Hey Syd can you come to Interrogation C?" It was more of an order then a question. **

**"Be right there," she replied standing up at the same time as she hung up her phone, she could feel Sam's eyes boring into her as she left the room. **

**Stopping outside interrogation C Syd raised her hand momentarily to rap sharply on door before opening it to enter. "What's up?" she asked them. **

**"Matt let me have a word with Syd," Gage directed their friend. **

**"Sure Gage," Sumner agreed making a speedy exit out the door. **

**As it clicked quietly behind him Gage asked, "Any reason you had Anna B pull up and open Sam's sealed file?" **

**"First off I asked her to pull up her personnel jacket, I didn't know there was some secret file in it. Anna B just used her expertise to open the file on her own," Syd smiled. **

**"Just what did you think you were doing?" **

**Syd stood stock still incredulously looking at her husband. "What was I doing?" she sputtered out. "At the time I thought I was getting to know my enemy. I thought I was checking up on the newest member of this team because I wasn't given any prior information. Since my partner omitted to tell me he was a she I just wanted to see what else he had omitted telling me," she answered her eyes narrowing on him. **

**"Come on Syd…" **

**"No Gage you come on. I haven't done anything wrong here and you know it," she shot back. "Face it Gage, its you protecting Sam from me." **

**Gage's mouth opened and closed his face reddening while Syd's hands went to her hips. "Well Gage I'm waiting," she hissed out her foot beginning to tap. **

**It wasn't so much that Gage was defending Sam… it was well he just hadn't done his homework where she was concerned. He and Syd had always made a practice of knowing whom they were working with. She was right and the only thing he had to say to her was, "I'm sorry Syd." **

**"Yeah Gage well me too," she responded cutting him off again turning to go out the door. **

**"Ranger Cooke," Gage stopped her in her tracks. **

**"Pulling rank now Gage?" she asked through gritted teeth. **

**"If that's what it takes," he answered his eyes riveted tight to her. **

**She whirled around facing him again eyes blazing. Taking a deep breath he began, "Syd I apologize…" **

**"Save it Gage." **

**"Not this time Syd," Gage was just as short with her as she was with him. He took two steps towards her closing the gap between them. "Did you intend to share this information with me?" **

**"Gage I haven't even read it never mind decided what I was going to do with it, your little friend is safe for now," she spit out. **

**"Knock it off Syd," he barked back his own temper flaring. **

**"Or what?" she challenged. **

**"Or… or… or," Gage stuttered out his hands suddenly on her arms grasping her tight pulling her hard against him, his lips on hers crushing them. With Syd struggling and fighting him Gage forced his tongue between her lips and into her mouth taking her into a passionate kiss. Before she knew it Syd's arms were going around his neck and she was returning the kiss. **

**"Francis," she mumbled her lips not leaving his as he crushed her with another kiss. "This isn't… fair," she managed to get out. **

**"Sydney," he leaned back slightly to catch her face, "I want to apologize to you. I'm ashamed to say that… I didn't pull her jacket, I hadn't seen her file, nor did I know about what her father did to her mother. I had no business trying to blame you for me not doing the check. Man why does this keep coming back to bite me?" **

**"I think it is a very suitable punishment," she retorted a pang of jealousy eating away at her. **

**The conversation was cut short by a loud rap on the door. Hastily they parted Gage calling, "yes," at the same time. **

**"You two interested in joining us to discuss this case?" Trivette asked from the other side of the door. "We've had another murder." **

**Breaking away from Gage Syd reached for the door pulling it wide. "What happened?" Syd questioned. **

**"Another dead girl," Trivette answered handing them each a file. The partners flipped them open while Jimmy continued to fill them in on the details. "He's gone back to blondes, she was a working girl, hands tied behind her back like before shot once before a silk scarf was tied tightly around her neck. Dumped like the others in front of a dumpster." **

**"Man she looks a lot like Sam," Gage commented looking at the picture in the file of the dead girl. **

**"And it has her rattled even though she is trying hard to hide it," Trivette replied. **

**Gage gave a sideways look at Syd, she was studying the picture of Patti Haden the dead prostitute. He could tell the case had her full attention, and knowing her like he did he could also tell she was seeing something about this case that the rest of them weren't seeing. **

**"What are you thinking Syd?" **

**"Nothing concrete yet," she answered looking up from the photo giving nothing away. **

**As Trivette headed towards Walker's office, where Sumner and Sam all ready were, Gage fell back to wait for Syd who had stopped to make a call to the CSI people. **

**"Rangers," Walker was calling to them just as Syd put down the phone. **

**"What did you find out?" Gage questioned as they walked into Walker's office the rest looking at the pair of them. **

**"That in each case the victim was disabled in some way mostly a gunshot wound all though not fatal. Then their hands were bound behind their back and a silk scarf was used to choke them to death. Afterwards the scarf was fancifully tied to make it look nice," she answered the rest still looking at her. **

**"Well it just makes me think that it isn't necessarily a man doing the killing. My best guess would be…" **

**"A man can tie a bow," Sam jumped in before Syd could finish hoping to kill the whole idea before it got off the ground. **

**"That is true some men can tie a bow but if you would let me finish," Sydney had cut back in. "Given the profession of the girls, the lack of physical struggle and the fact none of them were raped. I don't think that we can rule out that it may be a woman doing the attacking." **

**"You make a good point Sydney," Walker agreed. "Gage why don't you and Sydney work that angle while Sumner and Sam you check out the streets again." **

**"Keep on that green charger angle," Trivette spoke up, "I think there is still a connection." **

**"Was it mentioned by anyone in connection with this victim?" Gage questioned still not ready to give up on the green charger either." **

**"No but if Sumner and Sam dig hard enough…" Trivette left the sentence unfinished. **

**"All right people lets get to work," Walker ordered motioning for Gage and Trivette to hang back. **

**"Be with you in a sec," Gage told Syd watching her leave and go to her desk. **

**His attention was brought back to his boss with the door closing and Walker's words. "All right Gage what gives what is going on between Ranger Cooke and Ranger Webb. **

**Feeling both Walker and Trivette's eyes boring down on him Gage slowly turned around to face them. "I think Sam is just trying to prove that she's as good as Syd especially after Syd saving her from Jamieson last night," he hedged. **

**"That's all this is?" Walker asked just as his phone rang not giving Gage time to answer. "Walker," he barked into the phone his tone mellowing as he realized it was Alex. "All right I'm on my way up," he said hanging up to once again scrutinize Gage's face. "You make sure that nothing personal interferes with this investigation," he warned leaving Gage and Trivette in his office. **

**"Francis you haven't gone and done something stupid have you?" Trivette questioned his eyes still on his friend. "I mean you and Syd have been you and Syd forever. You got four kids…" **

**"I know Trivette, I know," Gage interrupted. "If I could just keep my big foot out of my mouth," he sighed his eyes focusing once again on his wife. **

**"Just don't do anything stupid buddy," Trivette cautioned. **

**"Believe me I'm trying hard to stay out of trouble here," Gage answered a slight smile coming to his lips. **

**_The Conversation Inside Sumner's Truck_ **

**Samantha Webb had hardly spoken two words to Sumner since they had left the office. His phone suddenly rang and he quickly pulled it out to answer it happy for anything but this one sided conversation he had been having with Sam. "Sumner," he answered. "Oh hi Honey alls quiet what did you do with the twins?" he teased his wife. "Diapers anything else… okay I'll let you know if something comes up… love you too," he finished his call hanging up the phone at the same time. **

**"Anna B," he announced looking over to where Sam stared out the window seeming not to hear him. "She needs me to stop and pick up diapers," he continued thinking he could have said she needed a pack of coyotes and it wouldn't have made any difference. **

**"Can you pull over a minute Sumner," Sam suddenly said not giving a reason. **

**"Sure no problem," Sumner answered her pulling to the curb. Before anything else could be said Sam had hopped from the car and high tailed it into the drug store. **

**Sumner watched her until she had disappeared inside the door before getting out to follow. Cautiously opening the door he glanced around finding her back to him as she stood speaking into a payphone. Without being detected he moved down the first isle to come up the second one so he could hear what she was saying. **

**"I want it done tonight," she spat into the phone, "Our phantom serial killer has to disappear." She paused listening to the speaker on the other end before saying, "I said tonight I'm running this operation remember. "You grab her and take her to the usual spot and remember be careful she's a ranger and knows how to handle herself." **

**With that she slammed the phone down spinning so quickly that she came face to face with Sumner. "Since you came in here I just thought I'd pick up those diapers Anna B wanted," he quickly got out trying hard to cover his tracks. **

**"Good idea," Sam replied her eyes studying Sumner's face all the same. **

**Quickly Sumner reached for the biggest package of diapers he could find and headed towards the counter Sam standing beside him as he paid for his purchase. Together they walked from the store Sam getting in the truck waiting for Sumner to put the diapers under a tarp in back. **

**"Well that's one job done," Sumner chatted as he opened the door and began to slide into the seat only to face Sam gun drawn. "Hey what's up? What are you doing?" he rattled off the questions. **

**"Get in Sumner and do it now," her voice had become low and threatening as Matt Sumner slid behind the steering wheel. "It's not nice to listen in on other peoples conversations and now you are going to have to pay for it. We have a little stop to make."**

**TBC **

**__**


	6. Chapter Six

**_Chapter Six _**

**_Sydney's Desk At Ranger Headquarters_ **

**"Gage will you look at this," Syd called out to him as he looked up at her. "Has Sam ever mentioned any of her family at all?" **

**"She spoke once briefly about an Aunt Caroline that she visited in the summers. She lived down Austin way," he replied going over behind her looking over her shoulder at the computer screen. **

**"This must be her then," Syd surmised looking at the information that had come up on Caroline Webb Frazier. "She is William Webb, Sam's father's, sister," she began to explain. **

**"Are you still on that," Gage began to say. "You know Walker and Trivette were questioning me on what was going on between you and Sam. **

**"Then it's your own fault," she chided him. "Will you please listen to me Gage," Syd insisted ignoring his comments. "Caroline Frazier although the car isn't plated has a green vintage charger registered to her name. The car used to be registered to William Webb." **

**Gage had remained silent and was now reading the information over that Sydney had brought up. "I guess we better find out what happened to that car," Gage mused to himself out loud as his partner reached for the phone. "Sam and Sumner should be back any time," he told her as she turned to look at him. **

**"Gage what is with you?" she quietly questioned letting the phone rest in the cradle as she waited for her husband to answer her. **

**"I just thought it would be better to question her face to face," he sheepishly answered. **

**"You still can," Syd replied, "because I'm calling her aunt to see what I can find out first." **

**Once again Syd picked up the phone and began to dial only to be stopped again. "I'll do it Syd." **

**"All right Gage," Syd reluctantly agreed handing the phone to her husband. **

**He sat on the corner of her desk while she punched in the rest of the numbers and then waited for the line to connect. "Hello is this the Frazier residence?" he inquired of the man at the other end of the line. **

**"Yes could I ask who is calling?" they questioned. **

**"Ranger Francis Gage," he filled in the information. **

**"This is Sheriff Joe Tilley ranger. We're out here on a murder investigation," he paused a moment letting Gage digest the information. "Caroline Frazier was found dead by the neighbours just this morning but by the looks of things I'd say she has been dead for three going on four days." **

**"Any idea what happened?" Gage asked his partner trying to piece together the one sided conversation. Listening for a moment Gage began to explain that he hadn't been calling because he suspected the woman to be dead but instead was interested in her car in connection with the Dallas serial murders. **

**"Okay my partner and I are our way we'll talk more when we get there," Gage told the sheriff hanging up to sit mutely. **

**"Well?" Syd stared at him waiting for him to speak. **

**Jumping to his feet he exclaimed, "Come on I'll explain on the way!" **

**_Caroline Webb Frazier's Farm_ **

**Before they had left the office Gage had briefed Trivette to where they were going. The senior ranger was going about the task of calling Sam to have her and Sumner return to the office so that he could break the news about her aunt to her. **

**The Gages sat quietly in their own thoughts on the latest developments as Gage steered the car down the highway. They were almost there when Sydney's phone began to ring. "Cooke," she answered the same time being greeted with loud wails. **

**"Anna B, Anna B is that you?" Syd tried to call to her over the loud din. **

**"Oh Sydney," Anna B cried. "Do you know where Matt is I can't raise him on his cell. Katie is sick she's running a fever… I need Matt Sydney," she desperately cried again. **

**"Honey calm down I'll try to run him down in the meantime call Erica she'll help you with the baby for now," Syd instructed wishing she was close enough to go to the rescue. **

**"I know Anna B we'll find him… I promise Anna B," Syd broke the connection. **

**"What's up?" Gage questioned. **

**"Katie is sick and Sumner isn't answering his phone," Syd replied all ready dialing her phone getting no answer. **

**"What's Sam's number?" she asked dialing it as Gage repeated it to her. After two rings the voice mail kicked in. "That's odd," Syd murmured, "Sam isn't answering either." **

**Once again she broke the connection to begin dialing. "Trivette at least you're answering," she quickly said into the phone as she began explaining the situation. **

**"What did Trivette have to say?" Gage questioned Syd as they pulled into the lane at the Frazier farm. **

**"That he'd track them down. Alex had just come into the office and she was going to go to Anna B's rescue," she answered rolling her window down at the same time to speak with the approaching officer. **

**"Texas Rangers we're here in an official capacity," Syd began to speak showing her official credentials at the same time. **

**"Go ahead Rangers," the officer replied motioning them ahead. **

**Parking the car it took the partners only a few minutes to find the sheriff. "Rangers," the sheriff greeted them. "I'm afraid that you've come down here on a wild goose chase," he told them offering his hand to them both. **

**"How so?" Gage inquired. **

**"That green charger that you're looking for just isn't here. I'd all but forgot about it until you mentioned it," the sheriff replied. "Old Bill Webb bought it for his wife before the incident. I think that Caroline eventually gave it to Sammy," he added saying no more. **

**"You can believe that if you want Tilley but you know darn well that Sam made her aunt give her that car," one of the neighbours who had been standing around and overheard them butted into the conversation. **

**"Amos you don't know what you're talking about," the sheriff tried to silence the old man. **

**"That's right you law men you all stick together. Now that Sammy is a big Texas Ranger her word is gold and the rest of us be damned!" he spit out fire in his eye. **

**"That's not how this works," Syd piped up. **

**"That's right if you have something to tell us about Ranger Webb and this situation we want to hear it," Gage joined the conversation. **

**Both Sydney and Gage faced the man the sheriff had called Amos waiting for him to speak. Amos eyed Sheriff Tilley for a moment then looked back to the rangers still not speaking. **

**"Lets start with your name and how you knew Caroline Frazier and Samantha Webb," Syd prodded the wiry old man. **

**Again his eyes darted from Tilley to the Gages before he began to speak. "My name is Amos Bentley my place is just across the road there. I knew Caroline and her late husband Tom for years. I was here when Caroline took in Sammy, it was just after her daddy killed her momma." **

**"Amos I'm sure all of us here knows what happened to Sammy," Sheriff Tilley butted back in. **

**Gage frowned slightly at the sheriff saying to Bentley, "Please continue." **

**Feeling he had become the center of things Amos smugly looked at Tilley before going on. "Sammy was an odd one, no wonder considering," he sighed slightly as if recollecting the whole thing. "Caroline used to dote on the child I think trying to make up for what her brother had done. Sammy being a smart little thing it didn't take her long to learn how to run her aunt to get her own way." **

**"You're making her sound like a monster Amos," Tilley jumped in again. **

**"That's cause in a lot of ways she was," Amos stuck to his guns glaring at Tilley before facing Gage and Sydney again. "I seen her one time the old mother cat scratch her so just to get even she drowned all the kittens in the rain barrel." **

**Both Syd and Gage flashed a quick glance at each other before looking back to Amos. **

**"She was out here a couple of months ago, she left with that green car of her Daddy's. I was over here with my wife Betty that very same day; Caroline had a big bruise on the side of her face. She said she tripped but Betty and I know better then that we'd seen this before. And then there was the car… Caroline never drove it but she kept it in tiptop shape. Always said Bill was going to need it when he got out. She told us Caroline had wanted the car so she had just given it to her." **

**Amos paused a moment waiting to drop what he considered the big bombshell. "Monday morning Sammy was here right early. I know cause I seen her pull in I was down checking the mailbox. I waved to her but she acted like she didn't even see me. I should have went and checked on Caroline when she left but my son dropped in and well I didn't get to it until today…" Amos let his voice drop off a pang of regret shadowing it. **

**Sydney's phone rang excusing herself she pulled it from her jacket pocket and moved a few steps away to answer it while Gage finished the interview with Amos. "Mr. Bentley we appreciate your coming forward with this information. My partner Ranger Cooke and I are and will be looking into this until we get to the bottom of things no matter what the out come. If you can think of anything else please give us a call," Gage explained to the man giving him his card. **

**"I'll do that Ranger," Amos agreed taking the card in his shaky hand and turning to leave. **

**As he moved out of earshot Sheriff Tilley stepped in front of Gage to voice his opinion. "I wouldn't put much stock in anything old Amos has to say. He's for ever conjuring up these weird notions and he tells them so many times that he gets to believing them himself." **

**"He sounded pretty convincing to me," Gage answered. **

**"He always does," Tilley mused, "But believe me I've known Sammy a long, long time we were kids together, our farm backed onto Caroline and Tom's place. She's worked hard all her life and over came a lot to get where she is. Her aunt and uncle supported her and helped her through everything, she owed them everything. To think that she would hurt Caroline in anyway…" The sheriff shook his head in disbelief that anyone could fabricate such a story. **

**Gage listened to Tilley nodding his head yet still not able to fully buy the story he was being told. "Sammy is a ranger and we will investigate if only to clear her name," he told the sheriff. **

**"Gage can I speak to you a moment?" Syd asked rejoining her husband and the sheriff. **

**"If you'll excuse us," Gage conveyed to Tilley following Syd as she walked a few feet away. **

**Turning to face her partner Syd spoke in a lowered voice. "Walker can't find either Sumner or Sammy. DPD found Sumner's truck abandoned in the parking lot of a deserted warehouse. Both Trivette and Walker are heading up the search but they don't have much to go on. He wants us to try and find out what ever we can here and get back to Dallas," she ended her report. **

**"Does Anna B know yet?" Gage asked his mind going to Sumner's wife knowing how much she loved and needed him. **

**"Walker hadn't talked to her yet she's at the hospital with Katie she has an ear infection. Alex is with her; David is at our place with our kids… Gage we…" **

**"Yeah and soon." **

**"You think that there is anything to Amos' story?" Syd questioned. **

**"It's not so much Amos' story as it is Sheriff Tilley's insistence that Sam had nothing to do with any of this. Let's make sure we get the autopsy report for Caroline Frazier and anything else that there might be on this case," Gage said thinking aloud. **

**"All taken care of," Syd informed him all ready having talked to one of the deputies and made the arrangements. **

**"Ranger Cooke," the young deputy she had spoken with was calling her. "I had the office put those files together that you wanted you just have to stop and pick them up," he reported to her. **

**"Thanks deputy," she answered him with a smile, Gage noticing but remaining silent trying to concentrate on the problem at hand. **

**"Deputy," Sheriff Tilley was calling the young man. Excusing himself he went to see what the sheriff wanted. The partners eyed them both suspiciously for a minute before Gage nudged Syd and they headed inside the house to look at the crime scene. **

**_Another Farm Not That Far Away_ **

**"You know you aren't going to get away with this," Sumner warned as Sam jammed the barrel of her gun into his back. **

**"And just who do you think is going to stop me?" she questioned. "Sydney is going to become the next victim of the serial killer, Gage is going to turn to me in his hour of need. I'll be there for him and the kids, I've planned this for a long time and the likes of you aren't going to ruin it," Sam spit out at him. **

**"Gage would never turn to you. Anything happens to Sydney he'd never stop until he found out what happened and put the one responsible behind bars," Sumner shot back. "That's if he did extract revenge first," he chided her feeling her wrath as the butt of the gun came down on the back of his head. Slowly Sumner sank unconscious to the floor. **

**"Matt Sumner you just don't know when to shut up do you?" she questioned the still form that lay at her feet. She gave him a poke with her toe making sure he was out before holstering her gun to kneel down and slip the cuffs on him. Shoving a gag in his mouth Sam dragged him into the closet and locked the door. **

**_The Pediatrics' Waiting Room At Memorial Hospital_ **

**Cordell Walker slowly made his way to the waiting room where he knew he would find his wife with Ranger Sumner's wife. He had absolutely nothing to report it was as if Sam and Sumner had just disappeared into thin air. **

**Alex caught sight of her husband first. "Walker," she called out to him Anna B's eyes going right to him. **

**"Walker where's Matt?" the young woman cried rushing past Alex to grab hold of Walker's hands. **

**"I'm sorry Anna B…" Walker's voice faded as he watched tears spring to her eyes. "We found Matt's truck abandoned and there is no sign of Matt or Sammy." **

**Anna B was crying in earnest now, Alex had her arm around the young woman not knowing how much more she could stand. They had been at the hospital for hours and still had no concrete word on little Katie and now they couldn't find her husband. **

**"They'll turn up. We'll find them…" Walker tried to comfort. **

**"I know… I know you will," she got out still grasping on to his hands. **

**"Mrs. Sumner." **

**All three turned to see Katie's doctor in the doorway. **

**TBC **


	7. Chapter Seven

**_Chapter Seven _**

**_At The Frazier Farm _**

**After surveying the crime scene both Syd and Gage had come to the conclusion that there was nothing evident that linked either Sam or the serial killer to the murder of Caroline Frazier. **

**"I think we need to get a look at the coroner's report and those files that are waiting for us," Sydney suggested Gage concurring. Together they headed back out to where their car was parked. **

**Sheriff Tilley's gaze followed them as they walked to the car and got in his eyes narrowing. They have nothing just a lot of speculation he thought to himself his mind going to that old fool Amos Bentley. He was going to have to pay a visit to the old man, convince him he had made a few mistakes when he was telling his ridiculous tale. He'd known Sammy for a very long time… sure she went to great lengths to achieve her goals… but she loved Caroline. **

**His mind snapped back to the present as Gage put the car in gear and the rangers drove out the lane way. Pulling his phone out he dialed, "Sara," he spoke into it. "There are a couple of rangers heading into town to pick up some files," he paused a minute as she acknowledged his words. "I want you to tell them there has been a mistake that the files can't be released without my approval." Smiling he hung up the phone watching the Gages disappear down the side road. **

**_Sheriff Tilley's Office_ **

**Bringing the car to a stop both Syd and Gage got out to go inside. "I want to check in with the coroner when we are through here," Gage told her pulling open the door and holding it for his partner. Syd smiled slightly she may have said something if she hadn't been so worried about Matt and Anna B. **

**"Gage why don't you go ahead I want to call Alex and see how Anna B is holding up, maybe speak to her." **

**"Good idea," Gage agreed going ahead to the desk while Syd stopped to make the call. **

**"Alex?" Syd asked as the phone connected. "How's Katie?" **

**"Syd she's going to be fine, an ear infection, they're keeping her over night," Alex briefly explained before Anna B wrestled the phone from her. **

**"Sydney anything at all about Matt?" Anna B's tearful voice questioned her. **

**"Honey nothing so far, we're down here trying to find out what happened to Sam's aunt and see if there is any connection with her and Matt's disappearance," Sydney tried to calm her friend. **

**"You just have to find him… The twins and I need him… I'll never make it without him; I just won't be able to go on…" her voice died away as tears took over rolling down her cheeks. **

**"You listen to me Annabelle McMurtrie Sumner Matt needs you to be strong right now until he get back to you. He needs to know that you can do that if something happens to him. We are going to find him, that's all there is to it, you hear me?" **

**The line was silent for moment except a gasping sob as Anna B tried to compose herself. "All right Sydney," she finally got out. "I know you and Gage won't let me down." **

**"You just worry about Katie and David okay," Syd affirmed to her. **

**"Okay Sydney," Anna B agreed hanging up the phone. **

**Sydney too hung up her phone her mind on Anna B until her husband's voice interrupted her thoughts. **

**"I'll have you know that both you and Sheriff Tilley are hindering an on going investigation and will be charged accordingly," Gage was arguing with the young female officer behind the desk. **

**"I'm sorry Ranger but Sheriff Tilley explicitly told me under no circumstances was I to release any files to the rangers," the woman was explaining for the third time. **

**"What is it Gage?" Sydney asked moving up behind her partner. **

**"The Sheriff is blocking access to the files that we requested including the coroner's report," Gage quickly explained to her. "Can you get Alex on the phone again to get these files released to us. **

**"All ready on it," Syd answered phone in her hand and all ready dialing following behind Gage as he headed to the door. **

**"The Sheriff has blocked access to the files," she was saying into the phone as she got in the car with Gage. "All right thanks Alex," she ended the call to explain to Gage that the ADA was on it. **

**"Let's head over to the coroner's office hopefully Tilley hasn't gotten to him too," Gage suggested throwing the car in gear. **

**_The Coroner's Office At County General Hospital_ **

**"Texas Rangers to see Doctor Munro," the stern woman on the desk barked into the phone. "He'll be right with you," she told them settling her phone back on its base. **

**"Rangers," the doctor greeted them the same time as he opened the door admitting himself to the hallway where they stood. **

**"Doctor Munro I'm Ranger Gage and this is Ranger Cooke. We were hoping to hear first hand what happened to Caroline Frazier," Gage told the aging coroner. **

**Holding the door open for them Doctor Munro began describing what he had found. "It's kind of an odd case Mrs. Frazier was shot but that wasn't the fatal wound that was just enough to incapacitate her so the killer could strangle her with a silk scarf." **

**"You know for certain it was a silk scarf?" Sydney questioned. **

**"Oh yes," the man told them. "It was still around her neck when they brought the body in." **

**Both rangers looked from one to the other before looking back to the coroner. "What was she shot with?" Gage questioned. **

**"Forty-five calibur, I sent the bullet to the crime lab in Dallas," Doctor Munro informed them. **

**"Could we have a look at the body?" Gage inquired. **

**Doctor Munro gave a quick look at Syd stating at the same time, "If you're not to squeamish the autopsy is half finished. **

**Smiling Syd answered for both of them, "I'm sure my partner can handle it." **

**Chuckling to himself Doctor Munro grinned, "Right this way." **

**_Sumner's Prison_ **

**The hazy fog that clouded Matt Sumner's unconsciousness was finally beginning to lift. He forced his eyes to open to find that he was in complete darkness except for a sliver of light that glowed under what he assumed was the door out. He tried to straighten out his legs first hitting the wall with his feet and then his all ready ringing head. **

**"Gage I guess my head just isn't as hard as yours is," he complained bitterly under his breath. **

**"Umm," he moaned pulling himself up enough that he could lean his head and back against the wall. His eyes closed again as his mind went back over the events that had brought him there. **

**"Sydney!" his eyes snapped open as Sam's words came rushing back. Sam wanted Gage and she was going to get him by going through Syd. He fidgeted around trying in vain to free himself finally coming to the conclusion that his efforts were useless. His only hope was that they were missing him and looking for him. **

**_Outside The Coroner's Office_ **

**"Where to now Gage?" Sydney asked pushing open the doors that lead back into the hospital corridor. **

**"Ranger Cooke, Ranger Gage," Deputy Hanson from earlier was waiting for them outside the coroner's office. **

**"Deputy Hanson," Syd greeted the young man her look questioning what he wanted. **

**"Those files you wanted," he answered handing the bundle to her. **

**"Isn't this going to get you in trouble with the sheriff?" Gage questioned wondering Hanson's motives. **

**"Sheriff Tilley has quite a few questionable practices. He really raked me over the coals for getting these files together for you, something has to be up and I think the sheriff is up to his neck in it. **

**Gage was all ready flipping through the files that Deputy Hanson had brought them. The reports on Caroline Frazier's death were basically what Doctor Munro had told them, it was what was in the other files that was interesting Gage. "Syd are you seeing what I'm seeing?" **

**"That what old Amos was telling us looks like it might be true, that Ranger Webb has a questionable past and it looks like Sheriff Tilley has covered for her." **

**"Didn't he say that his family's farm was adjacent to the Frazier place?" **

**"That's right," Hanson piped up. "Nobody lives out there now that Sheriff Tilley's father has passed away, the house has been all boarded up." **

**"Can you take us out there?" Gage asked Deputy Hanson. **

**"Sure thing Rangers," Hanson replied leading the way out. **

**_Sheriff Tilley's Childhood Home_ **

**With Gage behind the wheel the partners followed Deputy Hanson out to the old Tilley farm. As he had told him the place was in disrepair, the laneway was over grown with weeds, the barn was falling to the ground and yes the windows of the house had been all boarded up. If it hadn't been for the deep ruts in the driveway up by the house it would have looked as if no one had been around for years. **

**"Looks as if it once was quite a nice home years ago," Syd commented as she opened her car door. **

**"Looks can some times be deceiving," Gage, answered her not elaborating as he recalled a similar place from his childhood. **

**"See Rangers," Hanson addressed them, "I told you that the place was abandoned. **

**"Abandoned or not the place has had quite a lot of traffic lately," Gage commented standing up from examining the fresh ruts. **

**"That's really odd," Hanson, remarked, "Sheriff Tilley would have had us patrolling out here if he thought something was going on." **

**"Unless he is the something going on," Syd stated. **

**Hanson nodded his head in agreement following the two rangers who had started to climb the steps of the porch. Making their way to the door they noted a new padlock on it but the wood boarding that had covered it had been removed enabling them to see inside. **

**From their vantage point they could tell they were looking into the kitchen even though most of the furniture had long ago been removed. There was a rickety old table and a couple of chairs one that had been turned on its side. Lying unmoving on the floor was Ranger Sam Webb. **

**_TBC _**

__


	8. Chapter Eight

**_Chapter Eight _**

**_Inside The Reality_ **

**"Stand clear," Gage shouted gun all ready drawn he fired breaking the lock. Rushing the door it was only a moment until all three were kneeling down with the young Ranger. **

**"Sam, come on Sam open your eyes," Gage had hold of her hand encouraging her to wake up Syd on the other side of her. **

**"Umm," she slowly moaned out her eyes fluttering open. "Gage, what… what happened, she managed to get out. **

**"We were hoping you could tell us," Syd cut in watching the young woman clutch tight to her husband's arm. **

**"Oh Syd," she mumbled struggling to sit up. "We were…" her voice trailed off as if she was in thought. "Sumner? Where's Sumner?" she suddenly cried out. "We were together where is he?" She was scrambling now trying to get to her feet her apparent concern for Sumner pushing her to act. **

**"Hey, hey you take it easy," Gage was still taking charge, "We'll find Sumner." **

**She shook her head yes as she started to speak, "We got a line on the charger and followed it into an abandoned warehouse parking lot. We pulled up behind it and I recognized the guy getting out it was Joe Tilley." **

**"The sheriff?" Syd blurted out the question as they watched her nod her head yes. **

**"This is all my fault," Sam sobbed. "Joe and I have been trusted friends for years but something has happened to him," she cried out turning her face into Gage's chest. **

**"Sam get a hold of yourself and tell us what happened," Syd impatiently ordered. **

**"Yes, you're right Sydney," she answered facing Syd and Hanson still leaning into Gage. She cleared her throat and started again, "I let my guard down and Joe got the drop on us. He made Sumner drive while he held his gun on me. We were here together Sumner has to be here some where…" **

**"Gage why don't you and Hanson see if you can find Sumner while I stay here with Sam," Syd volunteered watching Sam glower at her. **

**Nodding his head Gage looked over at the deputy. "Come on Hanson," he called the young man eagerly a step behind him. With guns drawn they made a search of the first floor finding nothing. Once again Gage nodded his head indicating the stairs Hanson still close on his heels. **

**They made a search of the upstairs coming to a stop outside a closed door. With Hanson taking a stand on one side Gage kicked open the door both men entering guns ready to still find nothing not even in the closet. Holstering their weapons they headed for downstairs once more. **

**"Nothing Syd," Gage called out turning to go into the kitchen receiving no answer. "Syd," he called again entering the kitchen to find both Sam and Sydney gone. **

**Rushing to the back door where they had come in he went out on the porch his eyes searching the grounds to find nothing. **

**"They aren't in the basement," Hanson reported coming up behind Gage. "How do you think Sheriff Tilley got to them?" **

**Cringing his heart in his throat Gage didn't answer. Although not spoken aloud he knew who the real enemy was and she had Syd. **

**_In Route To Caroline Frazier's Farm_ **

**Hanson and Gage had barely been out of the room that Sam had pulled out the gun she had hidden at her side. "Say one word and I'll shoot you dead then I'll make each and everyone of your brats pay for you ruining my plans," she hissed at Syd. "Nice and slow hand me your weapon," Sam ordered. **

**"You aren't going to get away with this," Syd retorted slowly handing her service revolver to Sam. **

**"That's what Sumner said and where is he now," she quipped. "Now get up and through that door to the basement," she ordered shoving her gun into Syd's face. **

**Quickly she ushered Syd into the basement gun at her back. "Get over there and move that cabinet," she ordered Syd unable to do anything but comply. Giving it a shove she found it to move surprisingly easy opening up to a hidden passage way behind it. **

**"This place was used to help slaves escape their owners, Joe and I used to use it all the time to slip in and out of the house," she smirked prodding Syd with gun once more. "Get moving," she ordered. **

**As they moved inside the cavern like tunnel Sam pulled on a loop of rope swinging the entrance door and cabinet back in place. **

**"You're so eager to find Matt Sumner I just feel obliged to show you where he is," Sam laughed aloud. **

**"What exactly do you hope to gain?" Syd questioned. **

**"What do I hope to gain? I'm going to gain everything that you have, your partner, your kids and your husband. I'm going to have it all including Gage's love," she confidently sneered. **

**"Not in this life time," Syd shot back. **

**"I came just this close to having him Syd and with you out of the picture well its just a matter of time… now get moving," she shrieked the Frazier barn coming into sight. **

**Sydney having no other choice trudged along Sam with her gun aimed at her back. **

**_Back At The Old Tilley Farm_ **

**Gage had pulled his phone from his pocket hitting Trivette's keyed in number. "Trivette," the seasoned ranger answered. **

**Quickly Gage explained what had happened. "She blamed Sheriff Joe Tilley but I can't explain I just know its Sam and now she has Syd as well as Sumner." **

**"Okay Gage take it easy I'm requisitioning a helicopter Walker and I'll be there as soon as we can. We'll find her and Matt, Gage, we'll find them," Jimmy tried to assure him. **

**"Ranger," Hanson was calling him from what was left of the barn. "You better come see this." **

**"Got to go Trivette," Gage exclaimed hanging up the phone to join the deputy. **

**Hanson had crouched down and was looking at something as Gage approached. "What have you got?" he asked coming up behind him. **

**"Sheriff Tilley, he's dead," Hanson replied void of emotion. **

**With eyes fixed on Tilley Gage began to quiz the deputy, "Hanson you live around here where would Sam take two rangers to keep them out of circulation?" **

**Thinking a minute Hanson let a slight smile come across his face before saying, "Home." **

**"Home?" **

**"Yeah home back to the Frazier place it backs right on to this place." **

**"Lead the way," Gage told him ready to move out. **

**"Yes Sir," Hanson replied all ready on his feet. **

**_Inside The Barn At The Frazier Farm_ **

**Inside the barn Matt Sumner sat silently waiting for his captor to return. Both Sam and some local sheriff had come into the house they been arguing when they pulled open the closet door where Sam had left him. **

**"Please Sammy this has got to stop, he's a ranger and so is she," Tilley was pleading with her. "You don't need this Francis Gage we can move away from here, things can be good between us like they were before. **

**"Shut up Joe, just shut up you don't have any idea what you're talking about. It's been over between us for a long time face it Joe I have a new man in my life," she told him a dreamy look coming into her eyes as she thought about Gage. **

**"He doesn't love you and look how many people you have murdered just try and make him yours," Tilley cried out. **

**"He loves me all right and once his wife is out of the way it's me he will love and turn to," she glared at the sheriff as she spoke her eyes narrowing to mere slits. "Now help me get him up and over to my place. **

**Tilley stared at her for a moment more before going to where Matt was and reaching under his arm dragged him to his feet. With Sam leading the way they headed out of the house and back towards the barn where the green charger stood. When they had almost made it to the car Sam suddenly stopped short spinning around to face Matt and Tilley. **

**"You've used up your usefulness," she declared. Before Tilley could retort Sam's gun had gone off killing the sheriff where he stood. **

**Turning to face Matt she declared, "If you want to keep breathing you'll keep moving." With gun trained on him Sam opened the trunk and bade Matt climb in slamming the door over him. **

**They had drove a very short distance once there Sam had taken him into a barn shackling him to a post and leaving him to wait. He had heard her gun the car being left to silence once again. **

**His mind had travelled to his wife Anna B and their twin babies Katie and David a feeling of despair coming over him at the thought that he might not see them again. Shaking his head he took on a new determination that if he couldn't escape he would certainly be rescued. Seeing no way to break free of the handcuffs that tethered him to the post Matt resigned himself to waiting for Sam's return. **

**Sumner didn't have long to wait until he heard Ranger Webb's voice once more. The door flew open and his heart began to sink when he realized that she wasn't alone, when he realized she had Sydney in her custody. **

**"Ranger Sumner you are just so curious about this case that I wanted to give you a chance to see how Dallas' notorious serial killer does her dirty work," she grinned her eyes flashing back to Sydney the same moment her gun fired winging Syd in the shoulder knocking her from her feet. **

**Pulling a silk scarf from her jacket pocket she continued to talk to Sumner as she walked to where Syd had fallen. "Now that the victim is incapacitated you wrap the scarf around their neck and squeeze the life out of them," she laughed. **

**Just as she began to kneel to finish what she had started Sydney's foot shot out catching her full in the chest and knocking her back catching her off guard. **

**As Sam stumbled to regain her balance Syd wasted no time getting to her feet. "I've waited to give you what you deserve Sam," Syd spat out through gritted teeth. **

**"Sydney now I'm really going to get to prove who the better woman is for Gage," Sam snarled back making a rush at Syd grabbing her around the middle trying to take her to the ground. **

**With as much force as she could muster Syd brought her head forward cracking it against Sam's bringing her knee up into the woman a mere second later sending her reeling. **

**"Why you…" Sam began cursing trying to get her bearings to mount another attack. Clutching a chain that hung from the wall she began to swing it above her head moving closer to Syd. Looking around her Syd's eyes came upon a broom standing against the wall that she grabbed up just in time to bring it between herself and the flailing chain. As the chain wrapped around the broom handle Syd gave a good yank wrenching the chain from her opponent's hands. As Sam fell forward she was met by Syd's foot full force connecting with her face not once but twice sending her reeling backwards and onto the floor of the barn. **

**"Syd, Syd where are you?" She could hear Gage's voice calling to her. **

**"In here Gage," she called back wincing in pain as she tried to make it to Sumner. **

**The door flung open Gage's voice crying out the same instance, "Get down Syd," just as Sam brought her gun level with Sydney. As she hit the ground Gage's gun fired hitting Sam's hand knocking the gun flying before she could fire off the shot. **

**"Syd, Syd are you all right," Gage was on his knees lifting her against him holding her his heart pounding in his ears. **

**"Gage I'll live help Sumner," she answered struggling in vain to escape his tight hold. **

**"Everyone all right here?" Trivette's familiar voice was calling out to them as Deputy Hanson looked after taking Samantha Webb into custody. **

**"Sydney needs medical attention and Sumner probably does too," Gage answered still holding his wife close. **

**The Gages could hear Trivette in the background calling for the EMT, Walker had gone to Sumner releasing him but it wasn't until they heard Sam's shrill voice that they looked up from each other. **

**"You don't love her Gage you know you love me. I did it all for us, kill her finish her off so we can truly be together. I know you love me," Sam ranted on. **

**"There is only one woman I love," Gage declared not looking up from Sydney their eyes catching and holding each others gaze. **

**"I'll finish you Sydney this isn't over he's mine, Gage is mine," her voice shrieked. **

**"Try it and you'll get more of the same," Syd's voice bit in. "It will take more then you to finish me or take Gage away from me." **

**"Get her out of here," Walker barked the sounds of screaming emergency vehicles coming closer. **

**"Sumner call Anna B Katie has been sick," Trivette was ordering all ready offering his phone to him. **

**The phone connected Sydney and Gage could hear Sumner trying to calm his frazzled wife. "Let's get you looked after Honey," Gage softly whispered his lips brushing her forehead as he spoke feeling Syd gently nod her head yes. **

**_A Day Later At The Gages_ **

**After bringing Syd home from the hospital and reassuring the children that Mom would be fine Gage had tucked Syd into bed. "Gage really I'm fine," she tried to convince him. **

**"And you're going to stay that way Honey," Gage told her pulling the covers up around her as he sat on the bed beside her. "I've got a lot of making up to do and I'm starting right here." **

**"You know Gage you should know better then to look at any other woman then me," Syd grinned as she spoke. **

**"And what do you mean by that Mrs. Gage?" **

**"Well just look at your track record Gage, there was the Serb if you recall she tried to skewer you." **

**"Funny Syd." **

**"And down forget Hitch, you know Laura Pope's friend…" **

**"I got the picture." **

**"Now you can add Samantha to the list." **

**"Sydney will you ever forgive me?" Gage asked a small pout accompanying his puppy dog blue eyes. **

**"I forgave you days ago Francis," she smiled letting him brush a wisp of hair from her forehead. **

**"I love you Syd," Gage whispered leaning down taking her in his arms, "I just love you." **

**"I know you do Gage I love you too." **

**The End **


End file.
